<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗索】Nymphomania by Fishbones_yuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832248">【罗索】Nymphomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci'>Fishbones_yuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆十分渴望。<br/>ooc，饥渴又急切的藻，有被触手的暗示（明示？）<br/>为爽而爽的黄文，应该不是很多人想看的那类。<br/>罗dirty talk很多，一句话船藻暗示，也可以看作是罗在口嗨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗索</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗索】Nymphomania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——焦躁。<br/>索隆盯着篝火，明确地知道自己的脑子已经完全不在眼前的庆典上了。难得一个可以放松警惕尽情畅饮的机会，他却没办法好好地享受——<br/>他暗骂一声，思维又飘到了刚刚看到的场景。<br/>再平常不过，喝多了在放水的一个男人，醉醺醺地找个没人的地方解开裤子掏出来就尿……掏出来那个可以用作排泄也可以用于性交的器官。<br/>他咽了一下口水。<br/>数天前，上一个岛被食人植物捕捉的记忆清晰地浮现出来。他觉得自己似乎还在那堆活藤蔓中间悬吊着，被捆缚了关节，羞耻地向四周拉开身体。粗大的藤条毫不留情地顶弄着结肠口，顶到肠道里充满湿淋淋的肠液，被细小的枝条操开的马眼不知羞耻地吞着，尿道里一片火热酸麻……<br/>有人在他旁边坐下，声音惊醒了沉浸在幻想里的男人。索隆往旁边瞥了一眼，那个白底的黑点帽子在篝火间格外显眼。他竭力控制自己不去想，尤其不要在这格外敏锐和恶劣的男人面前，但是乳孔被操开，乳头被非人类的东西玩到肿大的感觉不是那么容易忘记和忽略的。之前战斗的时候他流了太多汗，此时那汗水顺着他的肩膀和颈项往下流淌，沿着胸肌中间的沟壑流到腹部，带来黏腻的触感，简直就像那些藤蔓上分泌的带着催情毒素的黏液。那令人绝望的一晚，汁液似乎在灌满他身上每个洞的同时也灌满了他的脑子。<br/>索隆闭上眼睛，但视觉的缺失反而让其他的感官被无限放大，他能感受到篝火的热度，身边另一具躯体的热度，以及他自己的身体散发出来的，来自骨髓深处，腹内和大腿根部的滚热。<br/>他知道这不正常，但是——就像上瘾，他的身体熟悉了被操之后，很快就热爱了这种感觉。他饥渴于被捅进屁股，那之后的数个晚上他的手指塞进后穴里碾压着之前被操肿的腺体，像要榨出自己最后一滴精液那样挤压着性器，但不一样，哪怕他在最饥渴的迷乱里用刀柄捅进去搅动也不一样。他渴望活的，真实的东西，违背他的意愿，强迫地操弄他——<br/>他感到罗朝他倾斜过身体，那个男人的声音轻柔如丝绸，带着冷漠的嘲笑，这嘲笑让他变得更硬了。<br/>“你发情了。”</p><p>他踉跄着朝岩壁退去，男人悠闲地跟上，那悠闲让索隆牙痒痒，但这不重要。他和罗接了个十分粗暴的吻，急切地搅动了一下对方的舌尖就分开。索隆不擅长勾引，但是他知道自己哪里最需要被照顾。<br/>上衣急切地甩脱了，带着汗水的上半身在月下闪耀着色情的光。他裸露着饱满的胸肌和紧实的腰腹，抓过外科医生灵巧的十指放在自己胸口，而自己矮下身去，隔着裤子用鼻尖蹭弄他的胯间。<br/>“这么想要吗？”对方几乎笑出了声，揉捏他胸部的动作更像玩弄，让人火大。他想骂两句，但那可恶的手指捏一下敏感的乳尖就让索隆哼叫着软了腰，他解开罗的裤子动作近乎饥渴，迫不及待地含入那根尺寸只是看着就叫人眼热心跳的性器，用舌尖贪婪地舔舐，急切地想让他硬起来。<br/>“别着急。”他听见那个恶劣的男人这样说，熟知人体结构的医生很明白他的欲求，拇指和中指捏住了那硬得像石子的乳头，食指只是轻轻抠弄被操过的乳孔就已经让他难以忍受了。罗低下头，捧住索隆的脸微笑。“没必要像野兽那样发情。我们能把这件事变得更享受，是不是？”<br/>被舔得勃起的性器恶意地拍击在他脸颊上，湿漉漉的口水和前液把索隆的睫毛蹭得乱七八糟。那其中的羞辱意味让剑士不由得颤抖，他以为自己不能更硬了，但此刻他腰脊滚热，双腿发软，在地上几乎跪不住，只想扒开自己的屁股让他痛快地干进来。<br/>他粗暴地撸了一把罗的阴茎，朝他咧嘴露出自己的犬齿，眼神不爽，嗓音因为情欲的浸润沙哑十足：“啰啰嗦嗦的怎样都好，总之快操我就是了！”<br/>“野兽果然是野兽啊。”罗感慨了一声。<br/>被扭住肩膀摔在岩石上的时候索隆还以为他是想干架，毕竟那一下力道可不轻。但还没等他骂出什么，滚热的身体就贴了上来，同样精于战斗的医生躯体有不输剑士的肌肉，裸露的性器隔着剑士的长裤顶住他臀间，一阵窸窣后上衣垂落在脚边，索隆光裸的后背贴上同样光裸的胸口，罗的手再次握住了他的胸肌。<br/>“自己脱裤子，还是你想我撕开这样更刺激？”他低声下着命令，索隆有一点想被从后面撕开裤子直接干，但那样一会可就回不去了。他脱下外裤的同时对方的手就潜入了进来，勾着湿透的深色内裤摸了摸，一巴掌甩在他臀上。<br/>“惩罚你的放荡。”他轻巧地解释，随即是布料被刀割破的声音。<br/>索隆没来得及为自己的内裤发火。他心心念念的肉棒长驱直入，堵得下面那个不安分的肉洞再也流不出一点肠液，内里的嫩肉热情地痉挛起来，索隆勉强才靠着罗的手和礁石稳住颤抖的膝盖，被逼出一点眼泪来。<br/>罗对他毫不留情，连点适应的空间都没给，刚一插入就是大幅度的激烈操弄。索隆死死咬着嘴唇，生怕一出口就是能把远处伙伴们招来的激烈淫叫。他低声喘息着，吸着对方的性器满足得无以复加，配合地一下一下往后吞进罗的抽插。他湿透的屁股和罗的胯部互相撞击，发出清脆的拍打声。<br/>罗的性器操着他。索隆的脑子里只剩下这一件事，只剩下那根尺寸恰好，能反复顶过他的前列腺，再近乎残忍地深深操到深处的结肠口的性器。这跟他所思念的被藤蔓摆弄的触感相似又迥异：相同的是他都被操得毫无办法又十分满足，而不同点在于人的肉棒比藤蔓更热，插到深处搅弄他脆弱肠道时他咬得太紧，吸得太狠甚至感觉得到上面血脉的跳动。<br/>被活生生的另一个男人干是什么感觉？索隆没办法具体描述，那太羞耻了。但是他过了好一会才发现自己可能在罗刚插进去的瞬间就一边流着口水一边射了。他下面被撑开填满，操得舒服，却又思念起在岛上全身每个地方都被玩弄的快感。索隆捂着自己嘴的手指不自觉地往喉咙深处塞，一根两根三根，他吞吐自己的手指，想象着被另一根同样炽热的肉棒操进喉咙的感觉。<br/>索隆不知道自己什么时候又射的，但是罗射在他身体里的时候他爽到了另一种高潮：全身颤抖，仿佛出了一层虚汗，心跳咚咚咚咚又深又重，整条肠道不受控制地痉挛着，绞紧又收缩。<br/>接着罗射了他一肚子，精液又多又稠，持续往里灌注着，他有种肠道都逐渐饱胀起来的错觉。<br/>被内射的感觉让他满足，跪坐在自己腿上额头抵着岩石大口喘息。罗的手指摸过来，顺着他的人鱼线往下，拨开软垂的性器，摸到还闭不上的后穴。<br/>“我注意到你的嘴并没有吃饱。”黑心外科医生笑着提出建议，“也许下次，我们可以邀请你们的船长。”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>